


Take it in Deep

by littlemiss_m



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ass Play, Begging, Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming, Tender Sex, but this is all promptio, mentions of a size kink, mentions of fisting, prompto knows what he likes :), referenced ot4 in the background, to a degree anyways lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiss_m/pseuds/littlemiss_m
Summary: It's early morning, Gladio has a day off, and there's nothing for him to do but remain in bed and enjoy what one of his boyfriends has to offer. Prompto's not going to complain - much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 1, I chose both deepthroating and face-sitting lol.
> 
> I won't be doing anywhere near all the days but I've got at least one or two more fics coming out this week, maybe a few more later in the month. We'll see :D Maybe one day I'll be able to write smut that's a little less purple and this one here lmao.

To Gladio, the morning started out soft and slow: under the glow of a rising sun reaching past where the curtains ended, sneaking across the floor until the beam hit the foot of the bed. Outside, past the curtains and the bullet-proof windows, the weather was at a turning point, a battle between crisp air and the last heat of the summer sun, but here, in Gladio's bedroom, none of that mattered. Between the blankets and the mattress, his body was surrounded by a cocoon of delectable warmth, just the right temperature to leave him hanging on the very edge of sleep, conscious enough to appreciate the bed but still sleepy enough to continue dreaming.

When he finally did open his eyes, it was moments and moments later, to the sudden shadow blocking the sun on his windows. With a sigh, Gladio rubbed the crust from his eyes and rolled over to his back, taking a bleary look at his surroundings. He'd started the night with Prompto in his arms, and though it was very clear he'd been alone for a while now, he didn't have it in himself to care; to Gladio, Saturdays were a day off, a rare chance to rest between his harsh training regimen, but to Prompto, they were the only day in the week when he had time to run as he liked to, long and hard through the parks and the winding footpaths snaking between trees and ponds.

He'd be back, sooner or later. Gladio couldn't say for sure when Prompto had left the bed, but his overnight bag was still sitting on the floor by the closet, meaning he was planning on at least popping through Gladio's rooms at some point in the day – and Gladio, luxuriating over his day off, had nothing but time.

For a long while, he laid still in the bed, watching the sun and clouds pass his windows. When the worst of the post-sleep haze had cleared, he felt around the nightstand looking for his phone. He already had a barrage of texts from a variety of sources – Jared asking over Sunday dinner, Cor wanting to rescedule something, a sly picture of Prompto running past Ignis' windows that left him smiling fondly – but nothing important, nothing necessitating immediate action. Gladio kicked at the blankets until his left foot poked out, all the while swiping through his apps in search of the _Insomnian Times_ ; he was in no hurry to get out of bed, had no need to do so either, and so he simply wouldn't.

* * *

Gladio was halfway through the front page of the _Fenestala Herald_ when he heard the first sounds of someone approaching. It was Prompto, he knew, as soon as the half-exhausted, half-rejuvenated footfalls matched the pattern ingrained deep in his memories; there was no-one else in the world capable of sounding like that, of _being_ like that. Sure enough, it was Prompto's cheery face that greeted him as soon as the door was open, cheeks flushed red – from excercise or from the biting morning winds, it didn't matter – and chest heaving for breath. Gladio smiled at him over his phone, took a second to appreciate and admire the way both their expressions deepened at the sight of each other, Prompto's smile growing brighter while Gladio felt his own turn warmer, deeper, more – in love, somehow, if he wanted to admit to it.

”Morning, Big Guy,” Prompto greeted him, traipsing into the room. He was grinning ear-to-ear, in the way that formed deep crinkles in the corners of his eyes, and yes – Gladio did indeed love him, this man who rose in the morning along the sun and then followed it down into a nightmarish darkness, into late-night anxieties and bone-deep insecurities otherwise hidden by the bright smile that always lit up the room he was in.

”Morning, Chocobutt,” Gladio smiled back. He gazed at the figure still standing in the doorway, admired the way sweaty fabric clung to a lithe body, watched for the quiver of tired muscles while Prompto toed off his trainers... Something nudged in his lower stomach, a squirming warmth growing hotter and hotter the more he looked, a pleasant sensation spreading through his body until it reached his crotch, his plumping dick–

Their eyes met. Gladio waggled his eyebrows and Prompto flushed, a trail of angry red splotches trailing down his face and neck like a bucket of paint poured over his head.

”I'm all _sweaty_ ,” Prompto stuttered, tugging at his shirt where it clung to his torso. ”And _stinky_!”

”Aww, babe,” Gladio cooed, setting his phone aside before crooking a finger in invitation. ”You know I don't care 'bout that.”

Prompto huffed. ”But _I_ do,” he said, shifting his weight from one foot from the other. Despite his complaints, he was watching Gladio attentively, a spark of interest in his eyes, and Gladio knew he'd already won the game. After a moment of silent looks, one sillier than the other, Prompto gave in with a deep groan. ”Ugh, _whatever_ , dude, just gimme me a mo.”

With a shrug, Gladio did so, watching Prompto head for the bathroom. After the door closed, he kicked off his blankets for good and settled down in the middle of the bed, one arm folded under his head and the other resting on his stomach, trailing lower and lower. The sound of water rushing out of a faucet reached his ears and Gladio raked his fingernails through the strands of his pubic hair, sighing softly while he tugged at the wiry hairs. Just inches below, his dick was resting warm and ready for some action, but he resisted the temptation for now, content enough to wait.

When Prompto re-entered the bedroom, he was dressed in nothing but a pair of socks and one of Gladio's shirts, likely stolen from the hamper, and Gladio couldn't resist the urge to raise an eyebrow over the scene. Prompto colored up but didn't stop his advance towards the bed.

”I'm _cold_ ,” he muttered petulantly, coming to sit on the very edge of the bed. ”It's really pretty outside but the air was still cold from last night, and it takes such a long time to get here from the lobby that my sweat started cooling off, and just – eww.”

Gladio laughed, the sound booming from somewhere very close to his heart, and patted the bed by his side. ”And how was your run, babe?” he asked while helping to guide Prompto into a straddling position over his chest. He'd washed up in the bathroom, a subtle scent of bodywash clinging to his skin, and Gladio huffed through his nose. ”You only ever get _dirty_ for Iggy and Noct.”

Prompto ground his bum – the flesh of it still cold on the surface – down against Gladio's chest. ”It was fun,” he said, ”and _they_ never eat me up the way _you_ always wanna do.”

”Hmm, I guess that's fair,” Gladio hummed. It was hard to focus on words when he had all of Prompto spread out before him, legs spread across his chest and a pale dick resting where his necklace usually lay. After the summer, the contrast between their skin tones was even more pronounced than usual, Prompto almost milky white against Gladio's propensity to tanning as soon as winter gave way to spring. ”You're just so damn _cute_ I can't wait to get my mouth on you, babe.”

Prompto grinned, shy and proud at once, and rocked forward ever-so-slowly, pushing his hardening dick against Gladio's pecks. It would've been so easy to just let him rub off like that, or to take him in hand and then in mouth, but Gladio could never get enough of simply touching his partners, lettings his hands roam across soft skin and hard muscle. Prompto was no different from their other two lovers, and so Gladio set his hands on a pair of thin hips, let his thumbs dip down into the grooves leading towards a crotch covered in hair paler than the golden flax still stuck on the sweat on Prompto's forehead.

”I thought _you_ wanted to eat _me_ ,” Prompto teased, trying to push forward but stopped by the grip Gladio had on his hips. ”Aww, c'mon dude!”

”Patience, babe,” Gladio grinned, running his palms across the inside of Prompto's thighs, where the skin was still a little clammy. He ignored the dick – now straining up and away from his chest – in favor of moving upwards, under the shirt and past old stretchmarks until his fingers found the two tight buds hidden from his view.

Instantly, Prompto strained into his touch. ”Oh,” he sighed, head tossed back and eyes half-shut, ”I guess that's nice, too.”

Grinning smugly, Gladio continued to tug and twist the nipples between his fingers. Knowing the kind of shit Ignis and Prompto liked to get up to, his ministrations probably didn't feel much like anything, yet the longer he played with Prompto's chest, the squirmier the blond grew, until he was breathing heavily and swiveling his hips in a steady rhythm.

It was only when Prompto reached for his reddened, leaking cock that Gladio let go.

”Nope,” he said, popping the word playfully as he slapped Prompto's hand away. ”All mine, babe.”

Prompto groaned, pouted, crossed his arms, but Gladio only continued to leer at him expectantly. He waited until Prompto relaxed once more before taking the weeping member in his own hand, pumping once, twice, thrice to the delighted sounds coming from his lover before collecting the pre-come on the pad of his thumb.

When Gladio raised his hand, Prompto acted without prompting, leaning forward ever-so-slightly until he could suck the come from Gladio's finger. It was gone within seconds, lapped up by an overtly eager mouth, but Prompto didn't pull away so neither did Gladio, instead choosing to enjoy the lips and tongue still working around his thumb. After a moment, Prompto paused, thumb in mouth, and looked at Gladio through his eyelashes, a playful smirk quirking up his lips.

”I thought you wanted to eat me,” he murmured, giving the thumb one, last lick before retreating a fraction. ”Dunno, buddy, but I think you might have confused me for you.”

Gladio laughed and let his hand drop back to Prompto's thigh, where it left a short streak of saliva behind. ”That's what I said, wasn't it?” he mused, pretending to think hard over it. Soon another laugh burther through his lips and he relented, tugging at Prompto's hips ”Alright, alright, babe, I got you.”

Prompto let out his victory fanfare and scuttled forward until the very tip of his dick rested on Gladio's chin. Between all the sensory clues – the scent of musk, the warm weight above him, the sight and the promise of a tasty treat – Gladio was starting to get lost in heady pleasure, his own member rising to attention far behind Prompto's back. While the blond settled down to his new position, Gladio palmed at his dick for a moment, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation before resting his hands over Prompto's hip bones once more.

”Alright, here goes,” he exhaled. The rest was a matter of sliding his palms to cup Prompto's ass cheeks in order to help him up to his knees, and then – then there was nothing to stop Gladio from sucking in the dick dangling in front of his face.

They started out slow and shallow, Gladio controlling the depth of Prompto's thrusts, kneading at soft flesh while teasing the member in his mouth. If he glanced above, he could see Prompto holding onto the hem of the shirt, teeth digging deep into a plush lip, but to look was too much of a strain on his neck and so he focused on other things, on sliding Prompto in and out, in and out, deeper with each new thrust. Soon Prompto began to gasp and roll his hips to Gladio's hands and mouth, not in attempt to take control – Iggy had taught him better than that – but simply wiggling towards the best of the sensations – again, Iggy's doing.

Ignis really liked reactions.

Gladio didn't mind. ”Here, lean your hands on the headboard,” he said, letting the cock slip out for a second while he patted the wooden board behind his back. Prompto complied with a strained groan and they both rearranged their bodies into a better position, Gladio inching lower on the bed while Prompto leaned his body into a shallow angle, one that left his arms and core muscles quivering as they worked to hold him up.

It wasn't the best of the angles, but it worked well enough; like this, Prompto could simply dip his cock into Gladio's mouth, hitting deeper and deeper with each stroke. At first, Gladio allowed him to experiment freely – allowed himself a moment of simply being used – but soon he had to clamp his hands against Prompto's hips. The slightest touch was enough a clue for Prompto, who immediately lifted up.

”Is this okay?” Prompto panted, hips hovering far enough to leave only the tip of his dick brushing at Gladio's lips. As much as Gladio wanted to have that cock in his mouth, in his throat, there was something almost debauched in the slick slide of soft skin on his lips – almost like the lotion he used in the winter, he thought, before cracking up a smile.

”Yeah, 's good,” Gladio murmured. ”Fuck my throat, babe.”

Whether the ensuing sound was a groan or a laugh, Gladio couldn't say, but it sent shivers down his spine all the same, ending in his own dick, now begging for attention. Permission granted, Prompto began to lower his hips down once more, but he was faster than Gladio and his dick slid to the side, leaving a streak of come on Gladio's cheek. A needy, disappointed whine resounded in the room and Gladio laughed as he reached his right hand into guiding the cock where it was supposed to be, past his lips and into his mouth, where it immediately pressed against his tongue. The salt of it was a familiar taste, the weight and lenght just the perfect size for this, and Gladio didn't hesitate in craning his neck into a better position. His hands found Prompto's hips once more, more of a support than a guide by now, and they were on.

Prompto wasn't a rough lover, didn't know how to be cruel like Ignis or demanding like Noctis, but he was intuitive, unable to sit still, and the anxious energy brimming in his bones showed in his fucking just as it showed in everything else he ever did. Gladio's permission and consent were the only things he needed to chase his own pleasure, and Gladio could do – wanted to do, really, he loved being where he was – was take it. His gag reflext was more or less non-existant, yet every now and then Prompto's cock would press a touch too deep, a touch too hard, a touch too long, and tears would spring to the corners of his eyes, but the slightest twitch of alarm on Gladio's part was enough to have Prompto pulling off, whiny and groany and worried all the same.

The dance left them both craving for more. Gladio couldn't reach for his own dick without leaving Prompto – sweaty, shaky Prompto already exhausted by his run – without support, and had nothing to rub against either, not with the way Prompto was positioned over him, and as hot and desperate he was, he simply couldn't get any farther than desperation without physical stimulation. Prompto, on the other hand, would jerk his hips too far down every time he began to get closer to the edge, resulting in Gladio pushing him away until he no longer felt like choking, and the short moment was always long enough to bring him back down from the edge. Like this, with Prompto fucking into Gladio's mouth, there was no way for them to reach completion, yet the thin line consisting of _almost there_ was enough to drive them both wild.

When Gladio realized Prompto was beginning to struggle with keeping his body up, he fixed his grip on Prompto's hips and flung him sideways on the bed, earning a yelp that turned into a needy wail. Gladio had to cough and clear his throat several times to clear it from the thick mucus, a mixture of thick spit and salty come.

”Get up here,” he croaked as soon as he was able to, wagging his fingers at Prompto, who was staring at him with a truly horrified, disappointed expression, like a kid who'd had his candy stolen from him. ”Sit on my face, c'mon, Prom, get to it–”

Luckily for Gladio, Prompto didn't need much goading. He scampered up to his knees and shuffled forward until he was settled right over Gladio's face. The sight of him was like something directly out of Gladio's wettest dreams, sweat-outlined muscles quivering and shimmering in the soft glow of the morning sun, crotch sticky and shiny with a mix of spit, come, and even more sweat. Prompto's face was red and flushed, his eyes dark and half-lidded; the expression was one Gladio woved to commit to memory as accurately as possible.

After finding their new positions on the bed, it didn't take much longer for them to reach climax. Smothered by Prompto's balls rolling over his mouth and nose, Gladio could only suck one of them into his mouth while his hand reached for the dick banging against his forehead every time one of them moved. His other arm went into supporting Prompto's waist, and a thrust or two of his own hips – his cock so damn desperate, leaking puddles onto his stomach and ready to burst from the slightest gust of wind blowing his way – was all the prompting the blond needed. Prompto twisted his torso and leaned back until his shoulders met the bed, and then – then, the first touch of warm, split-slicked lips on Gladio's weeping cock was enough to short-circuit his brain entirely.

The position was too awkward for finesse, limbs and bones curling into each other in every direction, but Gladio had his hands and mouth full and someone else's mouth on his own dick, and really, that was all he needed. After the initial struggle of fitting their bodies together and into a mutual rhythm, the mere promise of an approaching orgasm was enough to drive them both mad, Gladio gasping for breath while Prompto ground down on his face in the throes of pleasure, smearing the sticky slick all over Gladio's chin until the globber began to run down his cheeks, his jawline, into the straggly shadow of his growing beard–

Prompto was the first to come, spasming in Gladio's mouth and hands. Eyes squeezed shut under the weight covering his face, Gladio still felt the splash of something hot and wet hitting his hairline – the rest of Prompto's climax likely already soaking into his pillow – and shuddered. Above him, Prompto twisted away from his face and towards his crotch, finally swallowing him whole – and for Gladio, that was all he needed, a hot mouth and a wet throat sucking his brains out.

A second later they were a panting, boneless mess slumped right next to each other, Prompto's bum still all but hanging off of Gladio's right shoulder, and his head laid out by a sun-tanned knee. Gladio watched him swipe a finger through the line of saliva still connecting Prompto's swollen lips to his spent cock and groaned, throwing his head back as he mulled over the rest of the day.

”You busy today?” he asked eventually, once he'd caught his breath, though his voice was still raspy and wet from being fucked.

Prompto took a moment to answer. ”Nah,” he exhaled. ”Noct wants to watch that new game show together but it won't be on till, like, nine. Why?”

”Go take a shower and I promise I'll eat you out for good, babe,” Gladio said, a tired grin playing out on his lips. ”Might nap before that, though. Just a little.”

Gladio was too tired to lift his head to look at Prompto, but he heard a laugh and felt a hand patting the side of his abs. ”Only if you fuck me afterwards,” he huffed, dragging a short laugh from Gladio. ”But I'm not gonna say no that nap, either.”

Gladio hummed and patted the leg still strewn over his shoulder. It wasn't even noon yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Kinktober day 2, ass worship and begging. Takes place directly after the first piece.
> 
> I didn't think I'd be able to finish one (it's been bugging me for a couple weeks now lol) but the nice comments on the first piece really got my motivation spinning again! :D

They tumbled out of the shower wrapped around each other, the last remnants of steam billowing out around their feet and shoulders as Gladio danced Prompto over to the bed – still messy from their first go – and threw him down on the wrinkled blanket. A gasp of surprise later Prompto rolled over to his back and shot fingerguns in Gladio's direction, grinning as he settled down on the mattress.

”How do you want me, Big Guy?” he asked. ”'Cause I remember your promise and boy am I ready for it!”

Laugher rattled around in Gladio's chest as he approached the bed to give the side of Prompto's ass cheek a slap that was neither playful nor hard. The flesh jiggled under his palm – Prompto was nothing but hard muscle and a persistent layer of fat bulging out here and there, and Gladio fucking loved him for it – and within seconds, the faintest hue of pink rose to mark the spot where his fingers had landed.

Prompto oohed. ”Is _that_ how we're gonna play today?” he teased, flopping over to wiggle his plump ass. ” _Aww_ , buddy, if you'd have told me, I would've brought one of Iggy's paddles with me-ah!”

Another swat, this one harder than the first, cut him off. The gasp was pure theatrics, at most infused with a tone of surprise, and Gladio rolled his eyes fondly as he sat down at the very foot of the bed, legs dangling over the edge while his torso twisted towards Prompto. Impact play wasn't necessarily a favorite of Gladio's, but at the same time, he couldn't resist the way Prompto's butt felt under his hands, how it moved and jiggled, how easily the skin heated up even after the slightest slap of all.

Gladio had a thing. He wasn't afraid of admitting it, either, or of showing it either; a fact all three of his lovers were more than aware of. Hunger growing in his guts, he watched as Prompto dropped down on the bed for good, arms crossed under his chin and feet idly kicking at the air. ”You gonna touch me, buddy?” the blond murmured, looking at Gladio over his shoulder. ”Or just watch?”

Chuckling deeply, Gladio hoisted his knees on the bed and began to crawl forward. ”You know I like a pretty boy in my bed, babe,” he said, smiling. Prompto huffed – embarrassed, still, despite all the praise they continued to shower him with – and tried to get up on his knees, but Gladio stopped him with a hand on the dip of his tailbone and a shake of his head. ”Stay down for now, okay?”

Prompto hummed his assent and settled down once more. Gladio waited for a moment before guiding Prompto's legs together and sitting down over his thighs, just under the curve of his ass. ”You good?” he asked, testing his weight – most of it carried by his own legs, folded down on each side of Prompto's thighs – until he saw Prompto attept a nod. ”Great.”

Though they were in ho hurry, Gladio wasted no time in laying his hands on Prompto's pert bottom. They were in no hurry and so Gladio took his time, simply rolling his palms across the soft flesh, across old and faded stretch marks barely visible on the white skin, and just – did what he did best: touched. The shower had left him hot and wanting, his dick slowly chubbing up as soon as they'd laid their hands on each other, but now the tip of it rested just below Prompto's cleft. Grinning, Gladio pushed forward slowly, until he slid between the two globes, not penetrating but simply pressing against soft flesh. Beneath him, Prompto sighed against the sheets and pushed into his touch.

Gladio took his time rolling against Prompto's backside, enjoying the slide of warm skin around his erection, content with the little sounds spilling out of Prompto's mouth, but soon he reached the point where it simply wasn't enough. Prompto, too, was starting to grow more than a little inpatient under his body, and so Gladio shuffled backwards on his knees until he could pull Prompto onto his hands and knees.

”Gonna eat me out, Big Guy?” the blond murmured, wiggling his hips. ”You already promised you'd do that. Eat me out and fuck me senseless, buddy.”

Something between a laugh and a groan tore from Gladio's throat and he leaned forward, pressing the side of his face against the soft flesh of Prompto's right ass cheek. After the moment passed – after he'd collected himself once more, as well as he could with hungry fire coursing in his veins – it was easy to just tilt his head a little until he could lick a long stripe past Prompto's hole.

There was little he could taste, lukewarm water and the remnants of his body wash, the salts and scents washed away in the shower, but Gladio enjoyed what he was presented with and dove in with gusto. He planted one palm on each cheek, dug fingers into the tempting softness underneath, and just – suckled and licked, alternating between broad swipes of his tongue and little teasing flicks with the tip, all the while kneading the flesh between his fingertips. Soon enough Prompto began to move with him, pushing against Gladio's mouth and the tongue working him open, little groans filling the air around them. Gladio grinned and held Prompto still just as he finally breached the thight ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue.

”O-oh,” Prompto sighed, body stretching taut in languid pleasure; Gladio pulled back a fraction and glanced at him just in time to see Prompto's mouth fall open. ”C'mon, Gladdy, don't stop now–”

Gladio didn't need more prompting. He leaned in once more and licked over the softening muscles, now pink and gleaming with his spit, and slid his thumbs closer to the hole. ”Toss me the lube,” he ordered, tapping his fingers against Prompto's skin hard enough to leave behind reddened marks that soon dissolved away. He drew back for a moment, leering at the disappointed grumbles spilling from Prompto's mouth, and was rewarded with the bottle of lube hitting his chest.

”Get to it _already_ ,” Prompto murmured, a petulant pount on his lips. He settled down on the bed once more and Gladio raised an eyebrow at him, swatting him hard just for the hell of it. ”Ow. _Meanie_.”

Gladio laughed and hooked an arm around Prompto's torso, easily picking him up. Prompto squeaked in alarm but didn't complain when Gladio deposited him over his lap, ass high in the air and already begging for more attention. Gladio popped the cap off the lube and, holding the cheeks apart with one hand, used the other to squeeze a good dollop of goo directly over Prompto's quivering hole.

The ensuing shivers running through Prompto's body resonated all the way to Gladio's palms and he laughed, against, over the horrified eep and the way Prompto squirmed in his lap. He stuck his fingers into the lube before it could drip all the way down Prompto's cock – which had been red and erect for a long while now – and leaned in to lick the beads of sweat pooling in the hollow over Prompto's tailbone. Pressing a finger into the tight heat of Prompto's asshole was the easiest thing ever and Gladio almost moved onto adding the second before he remembered that they still weren't in any hurry anywhere, that they had the entire day to themselves. Unseen by Prompto, a truly evil smirk grew on Gladio's face and he reached his free hand under the squirming body on his lap.

Prompto was expecting a quicker prepwork and did all in his might to let it show, wiggling and trying to goad Gladio on with sumptuous little gasps, but Gladio wasn't about to give in. One hand wrapped loosely around Prompto's dick, he used the other to slowly open up the truly delicious hole waiting, begging for his touch; every time Prompto squeezed down on him, Gladio paused, stilling his finger for a moment, and every time, Prompto had to relent with a disappointed groan. Gladio took his time pumping his forefinger in and out of the hole, using his thumb to gently prod at the wrinkled muscle now slick with sticky lube.

Soon enough, Prompto began to beg for more. ”Ple-e-ease, Gladdy,” he whined, still nowhere near as gone as Gladio had decided he'd drive him, but well on the way there; ” _Please_ just fuck me already, _c'mon_ dude, you _promised_ me...!”

The last word turned into a desperate groan as Gladio squeezed at the dick in his hand, closing his fingers around the very base of the shaft. ”And I will,” he spoke, voice somehow a million times calmer than his racing heart would have led him to expect, ”but not till I say so, babe.”

Prompto whined and slumped against the bed. ”You're so mean,” he cried, ”at least give me a second finger! You know I can take it, Gladio!”

Laughing, Gladio did as told. ”Channeling our princess, are you?” he joked, curling both of his fingers against Prompto's prostrate teasingly. ”And I'm almost sorry to say this, buddy, but I've seen the kinda shit you like to shove up there. I'm pretty sure you could take a fist at this point, Chocobutt.”

Prompto kicked his feet. ”Now _that's_ an idea,” he mused. ”Hey, what if–”

”Nope,” Gladio cut in, ”not doing that today.” He pulled his fingers almost all the way out and curled them just under the fleshy ring so he could tug at it. ”Not happening.”

”Aww, buddy,” Prompto cooed, ”then why'd you bring it up?”

Gladio rolled his eyes. ”I've got two fingers up your ass and a hand on your dick and you're somehow still complaining about shit?” he teased, plunging his fingers in and out at a rapidly increasing pace. ”Prompto, Prompto, Prompto...”

The third finger, inserted without any warning, pulled a loud gasp from Prompto, who then laughed breathlessly. ”Okay, okay, maybe that's good enough,” he murmured hastily, humming and rolling his hips into Gladio's hands. ”Mm, Big Guy... Yeah, that's good alright.”

Smirking, Gladio huffed and continued his ministrations, only pausing to add more lube to the mess spreading along the cleft of Prompto's ass cheeks. It didn't take long at all until the blond was a panting, trembling mess, mindlessly begging for more. ”Please, please, Gladio, just fuck me already, c'mon dude just do it, give me your cock already Gladdy don't be mean–” and on and on and on, the stream of words only broken by gasps and groans as Gladio continued to pleasure him both inside and outside. Gladio continued a moment longer before finally pushing Prompto off his lap, first earning a startled yelp, and then a pleased whoop.

”Yes!” Prompto panted, shuffling up on the bed until he could brace his hands against the headboard. He settled into position without any prompting from Gladio, head and shoulders pressed into the bedding while his bottom swayed high in the air, glistering with lube, and again – Gladio swatted at it, just because he could. ”Yes, yes, c'mon Gladio, _please-please-please_ –”

Gladio slicked his own dick and slid right in, groaning as his member was engulfed by a warm, wet squeeze. No matter how many times he did, the sensation still took him by surprise, Prompto's eager willingness a stark difference between how Ignis and Noctis acted in his bed, on his cock, not necessarily _better_ but – unlike the other two, Prompto very rarely tried to be in control, and did not mind Gladio pounding away at his hole without abandon. Within moments, the room was full of the sounds of their fucking, a cacophony of skin slapping on skin, of harsh groans and desperate pleas, of the bed creaking under them and slamming into the wall with the force of Gladio's thrusts.

Prompto was a mess, but Gladio was no better, lost in pleasure and the knowledge that Prompto could take him – _had_ taken him, before, several times now, and toys much bigger than any human ever – and soon he began to approach his orgasm. A tickle in his toes, a burn low in the pit of his belly, the desperate clenching of his muscles as he drove his hips forward, forward, pushing Prompto further on the bed, barely hearing the cries and the pleas and the rush of so-good-so-good-so-goods filling the room. Sweat dribbled down each curve of Gladio's body, from his forehead to his pecks to the long stretch of his back, and it was getting harder and harder to hold onto Prompto's hips. He was already squeezing down as hard as he dared, definitely leaving bruises on currently unmarred skin, but Prompto never minded those – loved them, actually, unless Gladio has severely misunderstood the admiring gazes before full-body mirrors – and Gladio was so, so, so close already–

–he came with a loud groan, his teeth digging into the swollen flesh of his lower lip. Prompto continued to rut against him, no longer pulling away but simply rolling his hips where Gladio still filled him, around and around a member growing more sensitive with each passing second, but Gladio allowed it, for now. Under them both, Prompto was still hard and wet, dripping cum and sweat and slick down on the mattress, and Gladio felt around until his palm met the slick, heated skin of his cock.

A pull, and two, and three, and Prompto was coming. He spasmed around Gladio's dick, screamed into the pillow clutched thight in both his hands, but then, as soon as he pulled himself off – cum and slick already leaking out of him – and slumped onto the bed, all was silent save for their hitching breaths.

Gladio dropped down on the bed, already coherent enough to make a face over the feeling of sheets sticking to his sweaty skin. ”Was that good, babe?” he murmured a moment later, a wry grin on his lips even as he continued to pant for breath. ”Up to your expectations, huh?”

Instead of answering, Prompto groaned into the pillows and flapped his hand about until it smacked against Gladio's shoulder. ”I'm dead,” he eventually groaned. ”I'm dead but that was so worth it. Your dick killed me but I can't even care.”

Gladio laughed. If he'd had the energy, if he hadn't been so boneless and exhausted, he'd have rolled a hand over Prompto's body and cuddled the shit out of him, right then and there, but–

–he was tired, again, and – well – it _still_ wasn't even noon yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> I'm @missymoth over at tumblr.


End file.
